Cosmetics for making a single eyelid double can be classified mainly into a type of applying a solution onto a skin of an eyelid and a type of sticking a tape-like article on the skin of the eyelid. The former solution type has already been known as solutions described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-106711, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-171728, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 06-062384. The latter tape type has already been known as tapes described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 59-502092, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-304935, and a microfilm of Japanese Utility Model Application No. Sho 61-024573 (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Sho 62-136545).
Further, the above-mentioned solution type can be classified mainly into a type of forming a fold of a double eyelid by being applied onto the skin of the eyelid to thereby adhere skins together, and a type of forming a fold of the double eyelid by being applied onto the skin of the eyelid to thereby form a coating harder than the skin of the eyelid so as to form a crease of the skin along the upper edge of the coating when the eyelid is opened.
In addition, the above-mentioned tape-type can also be classified mainly into a type of forming a fold of a double eyelid by adhering skins of the eyelid together with a double-sided adhesive tape, and a type of forming a fold of a double eyelid by sticking onto the skin of the eyelid a tape harder than the skin of the eyelid to thereby form a crease of the skin along the upper edge of the tape when the eyelid is opened.
However, these conventional solution-type and tape-type cosmetics for forming a double eyelid forcibly formed a fold of a double eyelid mainly by utilizing the coating or adhesiveness and hardness of the tape. Therefore, there have been problems that an unnatural double eyelid is liable to be formed and a displeased feeling and an uncomfortable feeling are given to a user.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the Applicant proposed a double-eyelid forming article in Japanese Patent No. 3277180, which was completely different type from the conventional types. The double-eyelid forming article utilizes a resilient shrinkability of a resin tape or a string to shrink and deform a skin of an eyelid together with tissue directly under the skin. Then, the tape or the string is made to bite into the skin of the eyelid so as to form a constricted part along the tape or the string. As a result, when the eyelid is opened, the skin of the eyelid is naturally folded back at the constricted part to thereby form a fold of a double eyelid. As a result, compared with the conventional types, the double-eyelid forming article enabled formation of the more natural double eyelid without giving a displeased feeling or an uncomfortable feeling to the user.
However, use of the double-eyelid forming article requires a series of manipulation's including pinching both ends of the double-eyelid forming article with fingertips of both hands, sticking the double-eyelid forming article onto the skin of the eyelid while stretching the double-eyelid forming article, and thereafter cutting surplus parts at the both ends. Therefore, unaccustomed users sometimes have a little difficulty in handling the article, so the double-eyelid forming article leaves much room for further improvements.